


why wrestle the tide [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Campaign 1 (Critical Role), Rough Sex, Spreader Bars, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "why wrestle the tide" by sabinelagrande."Sometimes Percy gets a bit out of sorts, but luckily, Vex knows how to sort him out."





	why wrestle the tide [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [why wrestle the tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688662) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 



Length: 13:38  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/why%20wrestle%20the%20tide.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/why%20wrestle%20the%20tide%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> As always, my girl, Sabine, comes through with me when I need kink-specific fic. Used to fill my "kinky" and "naked" squares for podfic_bingo. Thanks to sabinelagrande for having bp!


End file.
